Faceless, Faithless
by killtheposeurs
Summary: COMPLETE! What if you fell in love with someone without even knowing their name? Nice, internet phone oneshot. I promise that it's not cliche! DG.


A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated! But my shift key is broken, and with that comes certain handicaps. Such as not being able to update… yeah…

So I decided to write this up. Completely based on my personal relationship with someone, with a few exceptions, due to realism.

Dedicated to the one I love who left me.

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the word moffhypotenuse and a laptop. I have to steal my internet connection

Rated PG-13 for some implications.

**Faceless, Faithless**

_Walk into splintered sunlight_

_Inch your way through dead dreams_

_to__ another land_

_Maybe you're tired and broken_

_Your tongue is twisted_

_with__ words half spoken _

_and__ thoughts unclear_

_What do you want me to do_

_to__ do for you to see you through_

_A box of rain will ease the pain _

_and__ love will see you through_

_It's just a box of rain_

_I don't know who put it there_

_Believe it if you need it_

_or__ leave it if you dare_

_But it's just a box of rain_

_or__ a ribbon for your hair_

_Such a long long time to be gone _

_and__ a short time to be there _

-Box of Rain by The Greatful Dead

As the Wizarding World became more enchanted with the ways of muggles, new items were coming into play. The "internet," "telephones," and something called a "television". Ginny was enchanted with them all. Her father had bought her a laptop over summer vacation of her 5th year, and she had been busy keeping an online diary of sorts. Hogwarts had been in the authorization process for such a thing, and her father deemed it as "supplementary to her education," severely disrupting the traditional views of her mother. But it was alright. She had a laptop, a telephone, someone to love…

The one person whom she had never shared with anyone else. How would they think of her, Virginia Weasley, silly little girl, carrying on a relationship over the internet? Her friends would laugh, not to mention the obvious fact that her parents would be very dissatisfied. The thing that mortified her most is the fact that he could be a muggle. But she couldn't stop talking. About literature, music, art, even simple things such as daily trials and tribulations. But it was something that she didn't want to drag herself away from- the nicest person she had ever known.

---

Draco was having some identity issues. He was having some problems lately with Pansy the pug-faced, mainly because he was finding it his purpose to direct all his attention toward someone else.

That girl over the internet. He could swear that it was some ancient force sending him a message, to love and to care for her until the end of time. But he had never even met her. She was brilliant and yet talked with an authorative air, not being at all bookish and such- girls like that hardly surfaced at Hogwarts. She could be a mudblood, a muggle-lover, or even a muggle. He didn't want to think about that, right now. All he could think about was how much he wanted to run his hands over her, and tell her how much he loved her. But he couldn't-

Hell, he thought sadly, he didn't even know her name.

---

**Act 1 Scene 1**

**Hogwarts****School**** of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Late at Night**

Ginny sighed, sadly. The only person she could think about wasn't online. Minimizing her buddy list sadly, she laid back on her raucous bed and tried to dream about the earlier days. The ones where she used to obsess over Harry. The truth was, since she was so obsessed with talking to her mystery man, there was no time to do the things with the aptly dubbed "dream team" that she was so used to doing. She spent most of her time sitting around in front of her laptop, or doing homework, or thinking about various, nonsensical things. She sometimes dreamed about him too.

And, oh, the dreams. The dreams would come and go so fancifully that she could hardly believe that they had even been there in the first place. The object of her desire never had a face. But they would share such passion that she could almost not bear the thought that she could not share her dreams with him. Such things must be kept fitfully silent, in retrospect. She was being a silly girl, or at least, she thought so. Loving someone that you had met over a small, black box and a large amount of wires was a very silly thing to do. In fact- she sat up abruptly- how was she even to know what love was? She had never been in love. Her affection for Harry was fleeting at most, and her devotion to Tom seemed more like slave labor in response. Was love when you couldn't stop thinking about someone, or was it when it hurt you to think about them so much and think about the fact that they might not care at the same time? She poured all of the feelings that she had ever possessed into her time with him, and only cared to hope that he would do/did the same for her.

A small, grey window popped up on her screen, interrupting her train of thought with a loud "ping!"-

**Habeascorpus666 has sent you an instant message. Receive message? (Y/N)**

She, most obviously, clicked yes, and found herself eagerly anticipating his message. Not having talked to him in two days was causing her mind to flutter about in almost the worst of ways. The text flashed impatiently before her eyes, suddenly causing her to frown:

**Habeascorpus666: **Listen- we need to talk.

She sighed indignantly and sat back in her chair. How dare he pose a question like that, only intending to confuse! He was her one confidant, and with that position came certain expectations. They always talked. He should come out and say things right away.

**MorbidFaith****: **Well then- what shall we talk of?

Good answer, Ginny, good answer.

**Habeascorpus666: **Well, it's of this whole internet business. Do you really think that it will get us anywhere? I mean, sure, I care about you, but that doesn't mean I really have any idea who you are.

Bad answer.

**MorbidFaith****: **Well then- do you have a telephone?

**Habeascorpus666: **I'm glad you asked.

He listed the number, and Ginny couldn't help herself feeling so self-assured and floaty. They would talk.

They would talk.

---

**Act 1 Scene 2**

**The ****Lake**** at Hogwarts**

**Very late at night**

He usually was not this nervous. Pacing back and forth, waiting for her to call. She claimed that she had forgotten her cell phone at home, and since she was at boarding school, she needed to use a landline. Draco would have been fine with her calling his Hogwarts extension, but he was afraid to wake someone else, with the fear that the loud, ringing noise would disrupt the eerie silence of the castle dungeons.

The cell phone rang. He had never been so happy to hear it ring and completely forgot his rule about waiting until the third ring, promptly answering halfway through the second.

"Hello?" he stated warily, trying to muster up a seductive voice at the same time. Which really wasn't working, since he was so nervous and all.

"You know who it is." Merlin, her voice was so gorgeous! Rich with a light, playful undertone hinting at something more. He could almost swear that he had heard it before. So familiar, yet so intriguing.

"So, um, how have you been?"

"Since we talked two hours ago?" he could hear her laugh lightly, sighing a bit into the receiver. "It's never good, for me at least. I don't intend to come off sounding like some self-assured prat about my miserable destiny, but it's the truth."

"Come now- you know it isn't. I'm sure you're a brilliant and beautiful girl. Or at least I think you are- you could have been fooling me this whole time, after all." He grimaced to himself.

"I'm not." He exhaled.

The conversation went on with playful banter for at least another 3 hours, talking of respect for others, and morality in the form of treatment, when Draco found himself growing rather tired. But not of her. He couldn't get enough of her. Talking on the phone was so much more realistic- like nothing he had ever dreamed of. He only hoped that she was up for it the next night.

Intermission -2 months pass-

---

**Act 2 Scene 1**

**Hogwarts****School**** of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Night**

They hardly ever talked on the internet, anymore. Ginny was not finding herself disappointed. The way his smooth voice sounded almost arrogant at times was enough for her, but how he could show so much raw compassion was another thing completely. Her heart yearned for him, and she had half a mind to just apparate to wherever he was.

She still did not know his name.

Her underlying suspicions were starting to creep up on her, the rationality in such a blissful world that she did not want to encounter. Such things were never welcome, and talking to herself was one of those things. About how he could be lying to her, about how he couldn't love her, or whether he had ever even loved at all? What if he was just toying with her emotions and trying to reason out something that she was not sure that either of them wanted?

The relationship had progressed to such a level that they were talking of dealings, now.

About how much they wanted to hold each other in the other's arms and talk of nothing. And some even more… explicit things. Description of sexual favors and nights spent reciting epic phrases of love's labour lost.

She was scared. Dammit, she was very scared. She had never shown this kind of emotion before. And to a complete and total stranger. She couldn't choose between abashed ashamement and confused catalysis. Her mind was uproarious, and mystified beyond measure.

She had to keep assuming that he felt the same way.

---

**Act 2 Scene 2**

**Hogwarts****School**** of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Early Afternoon**

He had to stop assuming that she felt the same way. There was no possible way that she could feel the same way about him. There was so much at stake. His future, his family, his family name. There was no way he could continue that kind of commitment.

He  needed to tell her tonight.

Intermission -8 hours pass-

---

**Act 3**

**The ****Lake**** at Hogwarts**

**Late at Night**

Ginny made her way out to the usual spot down by the lake, since her mystery man was going to call her on her cell phone tonight, as he did occasionally when they wanted to be "private." She could hardly wait for tonight's conversation. She sat down on one side of a tree, and relaxed slowly, hardly hearing the footsteps toward her direction.

Her cell phone rang and she answered it, "Hello?"

Draco was surprised at the reception tonight. It almost sounded like she was next to him, as he leaned against the large tree and calmed himself down from a long day. There was no one around, and he would not be interrupted. "I really need to talk to you."

Ginny was surpised at the clear, even tone of his voice. It was so realistic… "Go right ahead. I'm not stopping you."

"This can't continue like this. The late night conversations. You need to get sleep, and we all know what happens in this kind of conversation. I'm most certainly not telling you that I don't care about you, because I do," he stammered hesitantly and continued with one of the most challenging things he had ever had to say, "but this can't continue. The blatant innuendo, the wanting of each other so badly that we can't stand it anymore. It needs to stop, and I need to be rational."

The only thought running through her head was that he wanted to leave her. He wanted to stop talking. She knew it would happen. "So this is goodbye, then?" she asked in a more disdainful tone than she had intended it to come out as. She was plainly irritated.

Draco sighed and continued, "No, stop being obstinate. That's not what I mean…"

They discussed the matter for another half hour, with Draco becoming clearly obstinate with her behavior at times. How could she possibly jump to such hasty conclusions? But it was settled.

And they had lost something.

Ginny sat up slowly, making her way toward Hogwarts.

Draco was still sitting on the other side of the tree.

Intermission –One week-

---

**Act 4**

**Hogwarts****School**** of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Early Evening**

Ginny had just reached her dorms after dinner, having just been in a rather amusing match of wits with Harry about whether "moffhypotenuse" was an actual word. She was so hyped up that she almost didn't notice her cell phone ringing. She picked up and heard a familiar voice on the other end:

"Hey there."

She couldn't say that she wasn't pleasantly surprised, but there was something missing. She was surprised that she missed the flirting, the explicit description, the things that she had become so used to having. She was talking of how she was afraid to fall off of a roof, and he was speaking on how he would laugh if she did. He was totally changed, and she suddenly realized what she had to do.

"Look, I'm going to go now. "Please… don't call back." Her voice cracked, though she did not mean for it to.

The voice on the other end seemed content with hearing this. "Alright, later then."

"Goodbye."

She backed herself up against the wall.

And she cried for quite a long time.

---

Well, that's it kids. I figured that I would write a story and finish it in one sitting. Like it? Almost completely based on my relationship with a certain friend of mine, except for the fact that I changed a few things (I know his name). I actually told him that, the end part, today. And I cried, too. So, I decided that would be a good place to end this. I hope you were happy with your reading, and I hope that this mulls you over for a bit in your sadness for my no updates. And I really hope that I will get over him, eventually.

3- Clare/Ming/KillThePoseurs (1:10 am)


End file.
